1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to emergency lights and more particularly to such an emergency light having a rotatable electrical plug and a releasable illumination unit which can be used as a flashlight after removing.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical plug is adapted to insert into an outlet (e.g., wall outlet) for obtaining electrical power therefrom. It is typical for an outlet mounted vertically on the wall. Hence, the electrical plug inserted into the outlet is also disposed vertically. It is also possible that an outlet is mounted obliquely on the wall. However, the electrical plug inserted into the outlet is not disposed vertically in this case. Hence, a device, connected to the electrical plug, may be disposed in an unstable orientation and may be easily disengaged from the electrical plug.
For overcoming the above problem, numerous suggestions for rotatable electrical plugs have been disclosed in prior patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,503 discloses a rotatable electrical plug and power cord.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,010 discloses an emergency light. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of emergency light having a rotatable electrical plug are constantly being sought.